This invention relates generally to electrical switches of the type wherein contact is maintained for one circuit condition prior to the time when a second circuit is closed.
Make before break switches are useful in applications where electrical noise must be minimized, such noise being generated by conventional break before make type of switch. The chief aim of the present invention is to provide an efficient make before break electrical switch of relatively straight-forward construction, using components typical of a more conventional break before make electrical switch.
In accordance with the present invention a conventional switch case is provided with a conventional actuator means such that a contact lever can be shifted between opposed limit positions to define ON positions for the two interrelated circuits. The housing has a bottom wall with fixed contacts provided in longitudinally spaced relationship in the bottom wall and the center one of the fixed contacts intermediate the other two supports the contact lever so that the lever pivots about a lateral axis that is movable vertically relative to the center fixed contact. The contact lever has opposed end portions adapted to abut the two outside fixed contacts and the actuator serves to shift the contact lever between these two limit positions. However, as the contact lever is moved by the actuator through an intermediate position the contact lever is biased downwardly to remain in contact with both of these outside fixed contacts. The actuator means includes a conventional first biasing means to provide continuous contact between the contact lever and a lower tip portion of the actuator means. A second spring biasing means is provided between the underside of the contact lever and fixed structure within the switch case housing to provide a biasing force upwardly on the contact lever that is counteracted by the actuator means as it is moved through the above mentioned intermediate position.